


Tis the season

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came home one evening after work to find more of his clothes gone. And all because of what you had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To be lonesome

The week went by mostly uneventful. You came home one evening after work to find more of his clothes gone. You tried ringing but he never picked up. You had tried his office and his work phone. No luck. Every text you sent never changed from ‘delivered’ to ‘seen’. You had even stood outside the courthouse one evening in the hope of catching him. He never appeared. It was like he had vanished. And all because of what you had said,

“Maybe you don’t want to be a father because you’re afraid you’ll end up like yours”

“Maybe you don’t want to be a father because you KNOW you’ll end up like yours”.

“Or maybe because you KNOW you’re like him already”. 

You never thought you could be so cruel, using his most guarded, dreaded fear against him. No wonder he didn’t want to hear from you. If you were capable of saying that, what else would you say he must wonder.

You had been to the doctor to confirm the home tests. You were given leaflets and a further appointment. The doctor asked if your partner would be accompanying you then. You forced a smile and made up an excuse. Busy, will have to check work schedule. The doctor held your hand, “This is such a special time, it can never be replayed, he should try”. You nodded and left quickly. You couldn’t stand the sympathetic eyes when you knew it was you that caused this hurt.

Your stomach pains had lessened but you found simple, bland food kept the nausea at bay. You had placed some bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever when the doorbell buzzed one evening. You answered the intercom, “Hello?”

“Darling its me, I brought some food”.

Rafael’s mom Lucia’s voice. You wondered if Rafael had told her anything about what happened. “Thanks, door’s open”. A few minutes later a knock on the door. You opened it to see Lucia in a rose pink wool coat, work trousers and a casserole dish in her hands. She smiled and gave you a kiss on both cheeks. “Pork, it’s Rafi’s favourite. Is he home yet?” she asked walking straight to your kitchen to set down the dish.

“No, not yet”.  
“The man is going to wear himself out, you should go on vacation over the holidays”.  
You nodded silently, forgetting she couldn’t see you.  
She turned round. “You ok, mija? You look tired”.  
“Yeah, just been a hectic week”. She was staring at you, the same way Rafael would.  
“How was the Christmas party, you said last week you were going?”.  
You paused, not knowing what to say or how to say it. She stepped closer.

“What’s wrong mija?”  
You started fiddling your thumbs. You looked down.   
“Something happened. We had a fight. He’s gone. I don’t know where” you broke down in tears.

Lucia crossed the room and hugged you. You rested your head on her shoulder as you sobbed. She occasionally rubbed your back. It was comforting. She reminded you so much of him.

“Shush shush I’m sure everything will be ok. He’s probably just blowing off some steam, he gets so stressed. I’m surprised you don’t fight more” she joked.

“All his clothes are gone”.  
She stopped moving her hands going up and down your back. She pushed you away slightly to look at your face. You knew it would be red and puffy.  
“What was the fight about?”  
You didn’t want to get into it all again.  
“I…in the heat of the moment I compared Rafael to his father, and he stormed off”. Tears started falling rapidly from your eyes, “It’s all my fault”.

Lucia nodded thoughtfully. “He’s always been sensitive about anything about his father. I’m sure he’ll cool down”. She paused before adding, “You cut sharp, certainly don’t hold back do you?”  
You bowed your head in shame.  
“I hope he gave back as good as he got” she added.  
You smiled grimly. “Yeah, I deserved it”. You loved the way Lucia spoke her mind. You knew she was very fond of you but she would always be protective of her son. 

You stepped away and dropped to the sofa. “I feel terrible. It was so stupid of me. And I can’t get through to him to talk about it. I want to make things right”.

Lucia sat down beside you, “Let me talk to him” she spoke quietly.

Now was as good a time as any. “I’m pregnant Lucia”. She looked shocked. Her mouth dropped slightly and she blinked fast twice. She then put her hand on your knee. “Does Rafi know?”

“No, I only found out after that party. The fight….” You took a deep breath to try and compose yourself, “The fight started because Rafael said he didn’t want them, not now, maybe never. I only found out the next morning”.

“ok….ok” she said. “Wow you kids are so grown up”.  
You couldn’t help smiling. 

“I wish we were Lucia but we can’t seem to talk to each other anymore without some argument”.  
“Life gets bumpy, it can test even the strongest of love” she winks.

You let out a sigh. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know where he is”.  
Lucia thought for a moment, “I’ll call him now”.

She took off her coat and relaxed into the sofa. She pulled her phone out of her bag and scrolled through her contacts.

“Just make sure he’s ok. And safe”.  
Lucia smiled, “I’ll put him on speaker. Might help for him to hear your voice again”.  
You panicked, “He might think I’m using you to get us back together. No I don’t want to make things more complicated”. You thought for a moment. “No just put him on speaker, I’ll listen in”.

“Alright honey, as long as you’re happy with that”.  
You bit your nails as you agreed. You watched Lucia’s fingers glide over her phone and then as she held the phone out in the air between you both. You could hear the dialling tone. Your heart began beating faster with each ring. It answered. You held your breath.

“Hello?” Rafael’s voice. You smiled a little and bit your nails more.  
“Rafi Mijo, su mami aqui. Que tal?”  
“cansado. Semana ocupada”. You didn’t know much spanish, but he sounded tired.  
“Rafi you gotta relax sometimes. Como fue la fiesta?” Lucia looked over at you.  
Silence. Then a clearing of the throat. “It was ok”. 

You tapped your fingers against your knee, obviously Rafael wasn’t going to divulge much to Lucia. You glanced at her, you could see she wasn’t going to let the topic go.

“Oh yeah, did tu amor enjoy it?”  
Another silence. “She didn’t feel well so we left early”.  
“Oh no, is she better now?” Lucia looked over at you. “I must call round to see her”.  
Rafael started talking fast now, “Yeah maybe not at the moment, I don’t want you to get sick mami. Let me ring you when everything’s alright”.

A pang of hope hit you. He wants to fix this you thought. Why else would he say to Lucia that he would call when everything was ok. Your mind began racing about how you could make it up to him. You forgot that he was still on speakerphone. Lucia must have been reading your thoughts,

“So Rafi, this Sunday you’ll both be here for lunch?”  
You looked in shock at Lucia. Rafael was obviously the same because there was some hesitant mumbling before he spoke again.

“I don’t know mami, we’re both kinda busy at the moment, with the holidays coming up, a lot of cases need closing…”  
“Nonsense mijo” she interrupted, “Sunday at 1, Ill send a text to you both so you have no escuse”.  
A sigh. “Yes mami. Hasta pronto”.  
“bye Rafi” and she hung up.

“See” Lucia exclaimed. “So you’ll both be there on Sunday, have a talk, a kiss and a cuddle and you’ll be back on track”.

You laughed shaking your head. “I doubt it’ll be that easy Lucia”.

“Oh don’t be so pessimistic, ay ay ay, kids today” she said as she stood up and put on her coat. “I’ve done all the work here” she grinned. “Ok, I’m headed home”. 

You walked her to the door. She hugged you tight before she left, giving you a kiss.   
“Congratulations mija, I’m so happy. Ah I’m going to be a abuelita!”  
You laughed and hugged her back. You were determined now more than ever to talk to Rafael, beg for his forgiveness, tell him the news. Hopefully he would be at least ok with all this.

“Lucia, please don’t tell Rafael that I told you first about this” you gestured to your stomach. “He’d like to tell you himself I’m sure. If he’s happy about it that is, of course”.  
“Oh honey that goes without saying”, she took your hand, “he may have told you different but deep down he will be overjoyed. He’s just afraid”. She shared a knowing look with you.  
You nodded. “Thank you Lucia”.  
“See you Sunday” she winked and strutted down the hallway. You had no doubt where Rafael learned his sass from.

You closed the door when you hear the message tone from your phone. You grabbed it from the counter and opened the message. A text from Rafael. Your heart skipped a beat.

‘Mami invited us for lunch on Sunday. We need to talk’.  
You typed several versions of the same message before deleting and rewriting it, finally settling on the last one.

‘Yes, please come home. I miss you. I’m sorry xxx’.

No reply. After waiting for a few minutes, you set it down and prepared for bed. Before you turned off the light, you saw the indicator light. It was Rafael.

‘Four Seasons Hotel, room 510, 6.30pm tomorrow night’.

Back to where you had left things.


	2. To be sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re early”.
> 
> There stood Rafael, half hidden behind the door. His eyes travelled up and down your body as if you were on trial. He had no expression as his fingers tapped rapidly against the doorframe.
> 
> “Come in”.

You checked your appearance one last time in the elevator mirror. You studied every detail to make sure everything was perfect. You directed your gaze to the flowers you had bought. A large bouquet of red roses and white daisies. Two very different flowers on their own but together, they were beautiful and complemented each other. You hoped this would help the direction of this meeting with Rafael. You prayed he was thinking the same.

In the corridor, you were nervous as you approached room 510. At the door, you looked at your watch – 6.20pm. Damn, you were ten minutes early. But you had a suspicion that Rafael was already inside. He always took timekeeping very seriously, something that didn’t resonate with you. You summoned up all your courage and knocked three times on the door. You waited, your heart beating in your ears. A minute passed. No answer.

You frowned. You took out your phone to check your messages. It definitely said 6.30pm. Room 510. You knocked again, 3 times but at a faster speed. You moved closer to the door to try to hear any movements. Nothing. You looked up and down the corridor. You turned in the direction of the elevator when the door opened.

“You’re early”.  
There stood Rafael, half hidden behind the door. His eyes travelled up and down your body as if you were on trial. He had no expression as his fingers tapped rapidly against the doorframe.  
“Come in”.

A timid “Thank you” escaped your lips. You hurried into the room as he closed the door behind you. You got flashbacks of the previous night here when you looked around the room. You shivered. You heard Rafael clearing his throat and you turned around to face him. He was wearing one of his threepiece suits but he had removed his jacket only. His tie hadn’t been loosened at all and his cuffs were still pinned at his wrists. He wasn’t totally relaxed here. Whether it was you or the room you didn’t know yet.

You maintained eye contact with each other, neither person willing to give in. You knew Rafael would never want to lose. You weren’t in the mood to play games so you dropped your gaze. Your face felt hot as you spoke,  
“I brought you these” and extended your arm with the bouquet towards him.

He stalked towards you slowly, eyes on yours constantly until he took the flowers from your hand. Your heart jumped as his skin brushed lightly against yours. You missed him. You saw him admire them. You were hoping he understood their hidden meaning.

“They’re very nice, thanks”. It sounded forced. You drew your eyebrows together.   
“You’re the rose and I’m the daisy….” you realised how childish it sounded. You blushed. Rafael bit his lip and looked away, putting his hands on his hips and sighing.

You suddenly had an urge and you no longer had the willpower to stop. You jumped towards him and flung your arms tightly around his middle. You tucked your head into his neck and shoulder. You missed his smell.

“I am so sorry Rafael, I am so ashamed I said that about you. It’s not true and we both know it” you started crying, “I’m so sorry”.

You held on to him as you weeped. He didn’t move and he didn’t hold you in his arms. Instead he pushed you away a little. Your tears fell onto his vest.

“I think we need a break”.  
What?! He continued even though he saw your horrified expression.  
“We just seem to hurt each other over and over again. It’s not healthy. Maybe some time out would help put things into perspect-…”  
You cut in “I don’t want time!! I’m sorry Rafael, I know I hurt you. But let me make it up to you, please..”

Rafael pushed you away completely so that your arms dropped from his side.  
“I know you’re sorry. You did hurt me but that’s not just why I’m saying we need a break”. He sighed loudly again as your mind raced to understand him.

“But we’ve been through so much. My dad, your abuelita, all those sad sad times”. You rubbed his arms as you talked. “All the happy days together, is all that worth disregarding for the sake of a break? What can we fix in a break that we cant fix together?”

Rafael said nothing.

“You said you want me. Last week you said..” you mumbled.  
“I do. But I can’t give you all you want. And you shouldn’t have to give it up for me.”  
“You said to Lucia to stay away until everything was back to normal…”  
Rafael stared at you, “How do you know that?”

Fuck.

“Do you get Mami to ring me to arrange that lunch?” Rafael’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“No…she came over with casserole for you…”  
“And you told her? You made her trick me?” He was angry.  
“No!” you insisted. “I…..eh” you hesitated.  
“You what?”  
You sighed. “I needed her help”.  
“To get us back together?” He was glaring at you. 

You suddenly cracked. “Yes, yes because when I came home twice this week, more and more of your clothes were gone and I couldn’t contact you!!”, you were shouting at this stage. “You wouldn’t pick up your phone, I had no idea where you were and I needed you”. You took a breath and calmed yourself, “I wanted to apologise, I know I was horrible. I needed you”. Your whimpers returned.

“Why?” Rafael crossed his arms over his chest. His legs widened as he stood, as if stabilising himself for what was to come.  
“Because” you said between deep breaths, “the morning after the party..” another deep breath. You glanced up at him, he was nodding at you to continue, his arms still crossed.

“I’m pregnant Rafael”.

His mouth dropped just like Lucia’s had. His eyes froze on yours. He didn’t say anything so you continued.

“I know it’s a shock. My stomach was in bits all that night, the morning after I realised I was late…” Rafael still hadn’t moved a muscle. “I picked up a test on the way home and…..” you shrugged your shoulders once. “I wish I could say that outburst was because of hormones or something but I was just a bitch, you were right”.

Rafael uncrossed his arms to place his hands on his hips and started chewing on his bottom lip. He looked everywhere but you.

“And that’s when you told Mami?” he asked quietly.  
“I didn’t want to tell her, I thought you would like to..” Rafael looked at you again. “But I couldn’t reach you and Lucia reminded me so much of you….., you’re my everything Rafael” you whispered softly.

He gave a quick nod. You closed the distance between the two of you and put your arms on his waist as you looked up into his face.  
“Say something. Tell me what you’re thinking”.  
“Have you been to the doctor?”  
“Yes”.  
“You went alone?”  
“Yes”. You thought he looked sad.   
“I have another one in a few weeks”

You rested your forehead on his chest and let out a breath.  
“I want you to be there. For you”.

He lowered his head and kissed the top of your head. His lips felt so gentle and warm. “Ok. Ok” he said as he started rubbing your back. “I’m sorry you had to do that alone”.

You stretched your arms to reach all the way round his back. You nuzzled your nose under his jaw and pecked his neck.  
“Rafael I am so sorry…”  
“Shush shush shush I know”. He paused. “What’s my excuse?”

“I insulted you Rafael, I WAS a bitch”.  
He nibbled the top of your ear and sighed. “But what I said. About not being tied to you. I called the mother of my child a bitch. And a spoilt princess”.  
“Well I am one”. You heard him snort. 

You leaned back to look at his face. His eyes were wide and kind.  
“Are you ok then? With this?” You asked.  
He sighed. “Well, I’m frightened. Shocked. But I want to be there for you”.  
You smiled. “So we do this together? We can try?”  
He kissed you softly. “If you’ll have me”.

You were beaming. “And you’ll come home with me tonight?”  
“No”.  
Your chin fell to the floor, “What?!”

He smirked at your reaction. His hands moved to your hips. “Tonight, we’ll stay here, order dinner. Tomorrow I’ll come home” Another kiss. “I just want to spend time with you here”. He rubbed his nose against yours and ran the back of his hand down your stomach. “You both”. 

It had started to snow as the winter sun set in the distance. Cold air framed the edges of the windows as the temperature outside fell. The city lights illuminated the dark room as you clung to each other. Your arms around his neck, his hands on your waist. Lips moving in rhythm together, sighs and moans dancing on your ears. You bit his lip as you asked him for more, for him to hold you tightly, to touch you everywhere.

You wanted him. You missed him. 

You had forgotten Rafael had wanted to take a break. You would remember it later on that night.


	3. To be merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re killing me”
> 
> You giggled as you remembered the night.

You lay on your side facing Rafael. His arm cradled your head as you drew random circles on his chest. He watched you intensely. You smiled each time Rafael sighed. You snuggled closer to him under the sheets and kissed him twice before resting your head under his chin. You continued your hand movements over his chest hair, around his nipples, stroking up and down his front. He groaned,

“You’re killing me”.  
You giggled as you remembered the night. After you had made up, clothes started to fly off as you headed towards the bed. By the time you hit the mattress you were both naked with legs tangled together and lips feverish. You missed his heat, his movements, his sounds. You screamed as you came, scratching your nails down his back. He collapsed on top of you, his weight crushing you slightly. You didn’t complain, you only held him tighter.

Once you both had settled down, Rafael ordered room service. Juicy steaks with creamy potato gratin. It was heavenly. Dessert was profiteroles with chocolate sauce. You skipped yours in order to feed Rafael’s his. You would ‘accidentally’ hit the spoon off his nose and chin just so you could lick it off. You didn’t stay at the table for long as desire took over again, this time against the bedroom wall. Rafael poured the sauce from your dessert down your stomach and legs and moved down your body slowly, lapping it up. By the time he actually entered you, you were desperate and unapologetically loud. Much to Rafael’s amusement, you sat back at the table after to finish your own profiteroles.

It all felt so good. So right. You sighed and turned your back to him in the bed so you could push your hips into him and wrap his arm around you. He kissed down your neck as you drifted off to sleep. You felt Rafael’s breathing grow deeper and slower soon after. 

The harsh morning winter sun woke you so it shone through your eyelids. You could only manage to open one eye, the other eye glued closed with sleep. You looked to the end of the bed to see Rafael walking from the bathroom back towards you. 

“Lose an eye in the bedcovers?” He smirked.  
“Ha ha” you replied as you sunk your head back into the puffy pillow.

Rafael’s smirk only increased as he tried to crawl into the bed on your side.  
“Move over” he whispered. You were lying close to the edge so you shuffled with a groan towards the centre of the bed, watching as Rafael followed you.  
“Why didn’t you just go back to your side?” you asked sleepily.  
He only shrugged his shoulders and flashed a cheeky smile. 

You closed your eyes. Suddenly you felt a hand massage up and down your thigh. Both your eyes popped open. Rafael had a playful expression across his face.

“This has always been a fantasy of mine” he said, his voice a deep tone.  
Your interest was piqued. “Mmm?”  
He shifted closer, his hand now ghosting over the skin on your hipbone.

“Staying in a classy hotel room, with a beautiful girl. Great food,” his voice became seductive. “Amazing sex”.

Your grin spread from ear to ear. He pulled you close to him and planted small kisses on your lips. You bit his lower lip, causing him to sigh “Ay dios mio”.

Your chest shook with your laughs. “You’re just starved of my touch, it’ll pass”.  
“Nunca” He combed little stray hairs away from your face with his nimble fingers. You stroked his forearm. “I’m so happy we fixed things”.  
“Mmm. I didn’t think we would”.

You moved your head back in a bolt. “You didn’t??”  
Rafael didn’t say anything, his hand hovered over the space where your head was previously.  
“Then why did you invite me here?”  
He pursed his lips. “Clean break”.

“How poetic”, you rolled your eyes and lay on your back. “I don’t want you to be with me out of pity”.  
He sounded defensive. “Of course not!”  
You rubbed your face hard. “We have to stop this bickering”. You turned your head towards him. “It’s not good for us”.

He nodded silently. You sat up and faced him.  
“Let’s get it all out there. You love me and you want to be with me?”  
“Of course”.  
“And you want this baby?”  
He looked deeply into your eyes.  
“Yes”.

You looked at him. You spent years trying to decipher his expressions. Some were easy to read; others were like a stone wall.  
“Why did you want a break?” You knew you couldn’t let it lie.  
He sighed and rubbed your thigh. His hands were sweating.  
“I felt I wasn’t good enough for you” he said quietly.

“Why?” you repeated. He glanced at you before looking at his hand on your leg, which had began drawing circles on your skin.  
“Because you are perfect to me, it scares me sometimes” your eyes widened as he continued, “I don’t want you to get cynical and nasty like me”. He sighed.

You lay on your stomach beside him, your head level with his so you could look down into his eyes. You ran your gaze over his face, to his lips and chin, then back to his eyebrows, then his eyes. You rested your chin on your hands.

“You can be nasty. But most people can be. If you would just apologise then it would never get these stages where you take off with no contact for days”. He studied your lips as you talked.   
“I’m sorry” he whispered.  
“For?” you decided to tease this out.  
“For leaving you. For swearing at you. For being an asshole”.  
You nodded, “Apology accepted…” you leant in for a kiss, “…if you treat me to the most fabulous breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow”.

His crooked grin emerged.  
“Deal”. He kissed you sweetly. He crossed his arms under his head, “You should have been a prosecutor. You’d get a confession out of anyone”.  
“I’d only be interested in what you have to say”, you pecked his check. You started to trace your finger down the underside of his arm that was exposed to you, running over the outline of his bicep, watching as it flexed under your touch.

You let out a deep breath. He then spoke,  
“Is it my turn now to interrogate you?” He raised an eyebrow playfully.  
You started kissing along his arm where you had traced.   
“Don’t bother, you know you won’t win”.

He snorted. He stretched his arms in front of him and ran them down your back.  
“C’mon, let’s lie for another while yet”.  
You swung your legs around and grabbed the complementary robe at the end of the bed. “I’ll order breakfast first”.  
“Order everything, I’m starved”.

You winked, “Oh, did I work you hard last night?”  
His lips twisted upwards at the sides, “I’ll just need some strength for later”.  
“Oh, busy day ahead have you?” you fluttered your eyelashes.  
“I’m sure you’ll keep me that way” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Your chest always swelled when he did that. 

In the late afternoon, you finally checked out and headed home. You chose to take a diversion and stroll through Central Park. It was snowy, so you linked your arm with his as you walked. You loved the Park in the winter. The trees were bare so their dark branches would catch and hold the snow as it would fall. The sound of laughter from children playing on the white ground was joyous. The sky was unusually dark for an afternoon, so the lights from office buildings around the Park acted as skylights. 

You pulled Rafael towards the skaters on the icerink. Last year you both tried iceskating. Much to your dismay, Rafael’s favourite moment of that experience was taking off the skates and settling into the nearest Starbucks for his usual Americano. You took pleasure in the fact you took a few sneaky snaps of Rafael (plus several fun selfies of yourself) as he attempted to manoeuvre on the skates. You showed them to him later and after much protest, you bought a frame on the way home. The photos are still on display in the living room beside the TV.

You picked mindlessly at the sleeve of his coat as you watched the amateurs,  
“Stop that” he said.  
“Mmm?” you questioned.  
“Scratching my coat”. You looked up at him. His cheeks were slightly tinted rouge.  
“You’re thinking about something. What is it?” Rafael asked.

You thought carefully before you replied, “Would you take a short break with me at New Years? I’d like us to do something nice to end this year and start the next…”  
He grunted, “You mentioned this to me before, about taking a few days off”.  
You nodded. Your hopes weren’t high, you knew Rafael was always reluctant to be away from work.

Rafael unwound his arm from yours and wrapped his arm around your waist. He pulled you close.  
“I was thinking…” he mumbled into your hair, “of Paris at the end of December”.  
You were stunned. He laughed as your eyes widened slowly and your chin dropped.

“When did you think about this?”   
“This morning, when you said to make it up to you by, and I quote, ‘a fabulous breakfast, lunch and dinner’.  
You nodded wordlessly. He kissed your forehead as he spoke again,  
“You deserve so much more than that” he whispered.

Your eyes watered as you thought about what he said. You deserve better, and a trip to Paris. 

“And..” he continued, you knew your eyes were bright as baubles at this stage, “Paris, Texas is so warm this time of the year”.  
Your mind went blank, your lower lip dropped as you tried to comprehend. You pursed your lips when he started sniggering and drawing you closer to him.  
“Paris, France of course” he snorted. You let out a short laugh. 

“Asshole” you muttered, as you still snuggled into his embrace.  
“Yeah” he grinned, “But I’m your asshole”.  
Your shoulders were shaking as you tried to control your laughter. You tucked your head into the crook of his neck as you watched the skaters make various turns and twists on the ice.

Paris, just the two of you.  
No, your smile grew wider and softer, the three of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy christmas everyone! I cant say thank you enough to everyone who reads these stories and leaves kudos and comments. I have gotten such amazing feedback and compliments, i'm so happy that people like my writing!
> 
> I hope to have the next part up maybe next week or after the new year. Thanks again to all :)


End file.
